legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ikari Cortania
"Once upon a time, people gave their lives to protect me....now it's my turn to protect them. I owe to my subjects '''and '''to my friends to keep them safe. And nothing you can say will ever change that!"-''Ikari Cortania'' Ikari Young '''(Born Ikari Cortania) is the current queen of Cortania, a realm in the Cosmic Empire. A member of the Children of the Autobots and former member of the Justice Force, Ikari has had her fair share of strife since the days of the Great Cosmic War that consumed the original universe. On Youtube, Ikari is portrayed by TheIkariSama/KawaiSerenityChan. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) Ikari is one of the newest members of the Children of the Autobots. Arriving on the scene with Nephilim, she seemed to be a meek and shy girl who harbored vast powers of darkness. Yet this was all an act. Ikari was actually hiding her true self, not wanting to give her trust away so easily. Unfortunately, Phantom discovered her secrets and kidnapped her, along with Astra. Now she is at his mercy, and it seems he'll either reveal her secrets, or destroy her. Only time will tell if she's be rescued or if she'll be the latest casualty of the war between good and evil...And even if she survives, will her lies cause the team to lose their trust in her? Before LOTMU Like everyone in this world, this is not Ikari's first chance at life. Her first came 30 years before the start of the Cosmic War. Born the second daughter of King Narek and Queen Ariella of Cortania, Ikari was born into a privileged life, adored by her parents and older sister Dia. As a young child, she was allowed almost total free reign of her light powers, something that was in contrast with the restrictions that were imposed on Dia. Despite the age gap and Dia's growing resentment, the two sisters were close, willing to do anything for each other. They also became close friends with General Young's son, Chase, despite the class gap. Dia developed a crush on Chase, something which he remained oblivious to for some years. One day, Ikari accompanied Dia to the market with some of the Cortanian guard. While there Narek's insane and disowned younger sister, Dezba Cortania, attacked the girls. Dezba single-handedly decimated the guard and was about to kill the two princesses, when Wilfro Furnox and Astir Fienox overpowered and defeated her, much to Chase's frustration later. Ikari and Dia promptly dragged Furnox and Fienox to the palace, where the boys were invited to stay. For the next few years, life was peaceful for Ikari. She, Dia, Chase, Furnox and Fienox grew up like siblings, and often went on adventures by themselves, much to the dismay of the adults. Ikari and Chase also began to grow closer, due to their close age and similar worries of not living up their parents' expectations. Gradually, Ikari developed a crush on Chase, much to Dia's disgust. When she was 16, Ikari revealed to Dia that she was in love with Chase as was prepared to defy their parents, Chase's father and Cortanian tradition in order to be with him. Instead of the support she expected from her beloved older sister, Ikari was given a beating by an enraged Dia, who revealed that she was the one who should be with Chase, and how far her resentment of Ikari went, eventually turning to hatred. Devastated, Ikari fled from her sister to find Chase and hope that he'd make Dia see reason. However, a few hours later she found Chase poisoned and fighting for his life while a hysterical Dia confessed that she had poisoned Chase, but never intended for it to be a strong as it had been. Enraged, Ikari attacked her sister, having to pulled away and sedated by Furnox and Fienox, while Dia was stripped of her title and inheritance by their father. From that day on, the Cortania sisters shared a mutual hatred for each other, both girls blaming the other for ruining her life, and would not reconcile until millennia later. Gallery Ikari1.jpg Ikari3.jpg Ikari5.jpg|After Phantom's attack. Ikari8.jpg|"What did you just say?!" Ikari10.jpg Ikari18.jpg|Unamused, bitch. Ikari Cry2.jpg Ikari Cry1.jpg|"I....I only lied so I could keep you all safe...I only wanted to protect my friends!" Ikari21.jpg|"Do. Not. '''MOVE." Dark Ikari angry.jpg Ikari7.jpg|Will I find my way home...? Ikari27.jpg|Fate's Chosen Queen Ikari eyes.jpg ikari serene.JPG Dark Ikari crafty.jpg Ikari31.jpg IkariC.png one_piece_baby_base_by_raindrops212-d3isr1w.png|Ikari and Baby Kera Ikari30.jpg|Teenaged Ikari Ikari15.png|Ikari after the curse on her appearance is lifed Ikari16.jpg Ikari17.jpg IkariClass.jpg ikari cute smile.jpg ikari worried.jpg ikari in hat.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Cortanians Category:Chosen ones Category:Immortals Category:Heroes Category:OCs Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Elementals Category:Orphans Category:Action Heroines Category:Royalty Category:Sibling Category:Husband and Wife Category:Team heroes Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Humans Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story)